Percy and Friends go to Hogwarts
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Join Percy and friends as they attend Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry school with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else from Harry Potter! New relationships might bloom. Doesn't have things from Order of the Phoenix. Sirius never died.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is a new story, our first Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. Hope you enjoy it. And check out my polls! Feel free to PM me too. Anyway, read and review! May contain OC.**

Harry P.O.V

Finally, Transfiguration had ended and it was almost time for dinner! I was starving. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the Great Hall. I was also hoping to see Cho Chang. See, she's a Ravenclaw but her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory died last year when he was competing in the wizard duel. Voldemort killed him. I like Cho a lot. I'm pretty sure she's into me too, but I don't think she has gotten over Cedric yet. Oh, bloody hell, like my best friend Ron always says. We made our way to the Gryffindor table and where all of our fellow Gryffindors were. We were all just talking and laughing, having a good time. I looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho wasn't talking to anyone. She was obviously still upset over Cedric's death. She looked up and saw me staring at her, and gave me a little smile. I smiled back. Then, Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand. Sparks flew up and made a little crackling noise. Everyone immediately shut up, even the nasty Slytherin table, whom which I hated. See, Draco Malfoy is my worst enemy. I hate him even more than Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my cousin, Dudley. "Fellow Hogwarts students," Dumbledore announced. "I am happy to inform you that we have new students coming from the United States. They will join the fifth years. They will be arriving shortly. The Sorting Ceremony will take place, and then we will all have dinner. Now, I expect all of you to welcome these new students." Professor McGonagall then came in leading a group of very good looking students who looked like fifteen or sixteen years old. "Albus," she called. "I have the new students. Shall we begin the Sorting Ceremony?" Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. Hagrid, could you get the Sorting Hat, please?" Hagrid nodded. "'Course, Professor Dumbledore." He returned with the Hat. Professor McGonagall turned to the new students. "We will begin alphabetically," she said. "You are about to get sorted in your houses. Try not to do anything foolish."

Annabeth P.O.V 

Oh gods. This was it. We were going to be sorted in our houses. We knew that all of us weren't going to be in the same house. I at least hoped I was going to be with Percy. He doesn't know this, but I've got a huge crush on him. I love him so much. I really hope he feels the same way to me too. Professor McGonagall explained that there were four houses and we could be sorted into any of them. We just had to wear that ugly old looking hat and it would yell it out. We began. "Annabeth Chase!" McGonagall shouted. Great. Of course I was first. I ran up and put the hat on my head. It was silent, and then the hat _spoke._ "Daughter of Athena. I see you are very intelligent. Well, I think you should be placed in GRYFFINDOR!" I sighed in relief. The Gryffindor table looked really friendly. I guess I should have no problem settling in. I just hoped Percy would be in Gryffindor as well. I noticed a lot of the girls were staring at him. I glared. They better back off of my Seaweed Brain. "Nico di Angelo!" announced McGonagall. "Son of Hades, I put you in SLYTERIN!" Nico walked over to the Slytherin table and immediately everyone looked scared of him. I grinned. No bullies this year, Nico. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" Rachel ran up and put the hat on her red head. "Hmm, interesting. Well I think you should be in HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly and welcomed her. "Katie Gardner!" "Yes… a daughter of Demeter. I'm sure you'll excel in Herbology. Then it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!" We clapped loudly for her. I gave her a high five, and she sat next to me. "Thalia Grace!" The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Oh yes, a daughter of Zeus. A hunter of Artemis. You are brave, courageous, and you care about the people you love. You are in GRYFFINDOR!" Katie and I clapped really loud. Thalia grinned at us and gave us a hug. "Jason Grace!" Jason put the hat on his head, looking all serious. "Son of Zeus, and oh, I see that your sibling is Thalia. You are put in RAVENCLAW!" McGonagall looked at her list. "Percy Jackson!" she yelled. Percy ran up and tripped. The whole hall exploded with laughter. Even the professors and Dumbledore were laughing as well, except for one teacher. He had greasy black hair, and wore black robes. He looked in my direction and gave me a cold look. I shivered. Remember me not to get on his bad side. Percy smiled faintly and put the Sorting Hat onto his messy black hair. "Son of Poseidon. You have faced many battles and you are also brave. I can see that your true house is GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers again, especially the girls. I saw that the other girls from the other houses looked kind of disappointed. I smiled. Too bad that they don't have a sexy son of Poseidon in their House. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Hazel Levesque!" Hazel nervously walked up to the Sorting Hat. "Daughter of Pluto, the Roman form of Hades. You have suffered a bad childhood, but you are still strong. I declare you to be in RAVENCLAW!" She walked to the Ravenclaw table, where they all congratulated her. She sat down next to Jason. "Piper McLean!" Piper calmly walked up to the Sorting Hat. A lot of boys were grinning, probably because she was really pretty. "Daughter of Aphrodite. You are different from your siblings. You have beauty, and strength. You will be in GRYFFINDOR!" Yes, Piper was in our House! "Travis Stoll!" "Oh my. A son of Hermes. God of Thieves, yes? I can see that you enjoy practical jokes. HUFFLEPUFF!" Travis looked a little disappointed. I think he wanted to be in Gryffindor because Katie was in it and he had a huge crush on her. "Connor Stoll!" "Ah. You are another son of Hermes, and Travis's twin. You both share the same personality. But, you will be in RAVENCLAW!" I really expected Connor to be in Hufflepuff. Oh well. "Leo Valdez!" Leo strolled down the hall, grinning at all the girls. "Son of Hephaestus. Great with tools and machines. But you have suffered your mother's death. HUFFLEPUFF!" Then finally, it came to the last person. "Frank Zhang!" Frank came up. "Ah, son of Mars. Your parents are deceased. You seem to think you are clumsy. Well, I say you are in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone applauded after we sang the Hogwarts School Song. Wow they must really love this school. Then it was time for dinner. And immediately these magical plates and goblets appeared on the table. I had never seen so many things I loved to eat on one table! Apparently neither did Percy. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to take the whole thing for himself. Dinner was delicious. I was really full. "Now you must get back to your dorms," Dumbledore announced. "Prefects, lead the way."

**Finally! First chapter, done. Hope you liked it. I hope the houses I sorted them into weren't that bad. I tried to do the best I can. Review please! And PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, sorry you had to wait. So anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you liked the houses I put them into. So enjoy, and read and review. PM me! And check out my polls.**

Hermione P.O.V

"So this is the Gryffindor common room," I announced. "This is better than my house," Percy commented. I laughed. He had a pretty good sense of humor. "So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked. Harry spoke up. "How about we all unpack and then we can go sit by the fire and get to know each other more?" We all nodded. In a few minutes, we all got around the fire and settled ourselves. "I think you should go first," Ron said to Percy. "Right. So as you know, we come from the United States. And we're not exactly regular people." Ron's eyes widened. "So you're mental?" Annabeth laughed. "No, of course not. We're demigods, children of the Olympian gods and goddess." Harry snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, the Sorting Hat was saying things about you guys being the children of those gods or something." "Yeah," Thalia said. Ron was looking at Piper dreamily. "You're really pretty," he sighed. Hermione slapped him. "Ron! Snap out of it!" Ron shook his head. "Sorry." "So are all of you from wizard families?" Piper asked. Neville Longbottom shook his head. "Not all of us. Some of us were brought from Muggle families, like Harry." "They're not my real family," Harry said coldly. "They're just my despicable aunt and uncle and my stupid cousin whom I have to live with. I've got no love for them." Neville blushed. "Sorry, Harry. I forget sometimes." "So what are our classes?" Annabeth asked. I raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed really smart. I might have some competition. Harry answered, "Probably the same as us. We've got Transfiguration with McGonagall, Herbology with Sprout, Double Potions with Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape, and you'll might learn Quiddich and other stuff too." "Quidditch?" Percy asked. Harry laughed at his expression. "Wizard sport. Broomsticks and special balls. You'll probably catch up soon enough." I checked the clock. "It's getting late. Better get to sleep, you lot," I said. "Night, guys," Percy yawned.

The next day, it was time for classes. At breakfast, we all got our schedules. "It says we got Double Herbology with Ravenclaw," Piper announced. Then, Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle came to our table. "What's this? Gryffindor finally got some decent looking students!" He looked approvingly at Piper. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I hope that Piper isn't mental and starts going out with _him._ "And who is this?" Malfoy asked, still looking at Piper. "That," Harry said coldly, "is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And just for the record, I think she's smart enough to not go out with scum like you." Malfoy glared at Harry. "At least I'm the one with a decent family, Potter," he snapped. Percy stood up. "Hey," he said. "What's your problem, dude? Harry is awesome, and I bet his family's good too. So why don't you shut up and get better hair gel, because no one wants to have hair like that from the sixties." We all started to laugh. "I've never seen the day when someone was insulting Malfoy's ugly hair," I said, cracking up. Malfoy sneered at me. "You're the one to talk about ugly, Granger. Your hair's so bushy that I could hide a cat in there. Why don't you use a spell to tidy it up? Oh that's right, Mudbloods can't do spells that good." My face was burning up. How dare that troll insult my hair? I was about to slap him when Percy said, "Mudblood? Dude, you gotta have better insults than that. Hermione's hair's not ugly, it's her own style. Just get out of here and leave us alone, blondie." Malfoy glared at him. "Very well," he said coldly. "But just remember who are the good friends and who are the bad ones." He stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle trudging behind them. "That stinking piece of scum makes me pissed, I just want to hex him so bad," Ron scowled. Piper shuddered. "Yeah. I would never go out with a jerk like him." Ron smiled affectionately. "Yeah, you shouldn't. So how about you go out with me, Piper? I think you'd have the time of your life." Piper smiled sweetly and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron," she said in a strong and rich tone. "Could you go please spill the syrup on your hair?" Ron looked a little woozy. "Sure," he said nonchalantly. I looked at her in surprise. "How did you do that?" Piper looked at me. "That? Called charmspeak. It's a power of Aphrodite, but not very common. So I can make Ron whatever I want him to do." "Could you teach me how to do that?" I begged. She laughed. Obviously there's still a lot that I don't know about the demigods.

**So there you go. Second chapter finished! Sorry I didn't update. I was too lazy and I couldn't think what to write. So anyway, check out my other stories and once again, review!**


End file.
